


失败婚姻（四）

by sususususu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu/pseuds/sususususu
Summary: 白宇在答应朱一龙的求婚以前，曾有一段失败的婚姻。





	失败婚姻（四）

**Author's Note:**

> 今天是糖(〃'▽'〃)

朱一龙再次出现在病房里，已经是一个小时之后的事请。

他甫一进门，小助理就瞥见他手里四四方方的可爱盒子，自觉地把自己想象成一只发光发热的巨大电灯泡，灰溜溜地出门望风去了。朱一龙在小助理的位置坐下，满眼都是白宇紧张兮兮的模样，好整以暇地看着他从宽大的病服袖口里伸出软乎乎的白爪子，扒拉着被子好把自己埋进去逃避现实，只可惜努力半天没成功。

“别乱动，手上还打着石膏呢。”

朱一龙贴心地把他的手摁进被褥里，扶起餐桌打开手里的盒子。

里面是一块奶油蛋糕，松软的戚风被发黄的奶油覆盖，细心地裱出花边，顶端点缀覆满糖霜的草莓。奶香和甜味放肆地散发出来，白宇这才发觉自己从昨晚入院到现在，一直被各种事情打扰还没能安安心心坐下来吃口东西。他顺从地接过朱一龙递上来的热牛奶，喝了一口用配套的可爱勺子从蛋糕的奶油裙边上撬下一块送进嘴里，酸甜的草莓粒和细腻的奶油都让白宇得到了片刻放松。他粉嫩的舌尖舔舐嘴角残留的奶渍，顺便干燥的唇线留下湿润的水痕，朱一龙强忍下想去吻他的冲动稍稍别过头。

“龙哥……医生说了什么吗？”

同样粉嫩的唇瓣互相碰了碰，朱一龙才被白宇的声音拉回现实。

他微微前倾，明媚的桃花眼自带缱绻的深情，足以把任何人都溺死在眼眸深处的似水柔情里。但面前的小孩儿却被看的心里发麻，一颗焦灼的心提到了嗓子眼儿。朱一龙吊足了他的胃口：“医生说了，你有些营养不良，平时的饮食太单一，要好好调整回来。”

他像个受伤的小鹿追问：“医生没有说别的吗？”

“没有。”影帝熟稔地故作疑惑，“你还有哪里不舒服？”

他摇头：“没事。”白宇松了口气，混着奶油把草莓整个送进嘴里，脸上就沾了些草莓的微红。他不想给朱一龙再添麻烦，受伤入院的事情本来也和朱一龙没有瓜葛，是医生在他昏迷期间自作主张，即便他醒来后解释了一百遍朱一龙并不是他的Alpha。医生却一脸「我懂」的表情，还宽慰他表示医院有规定，不会泄露影帝的私生活。

他看着小助理憋笑的表情，终于自暴自弃地躺回去了。

朱一龙事业的鼎盛时期从二十七岁的《镇魂》开始，到今年三十岁已经是满头桂冠的影帝。与他的事业极不相符的是，媒体们挖空心思从他的身边无孔不入地想要获得一星半点的绯闻，都纷纷以失败告终。这位富有涵养的Alpha似乎天生与圈内八卦无缘，与他合作过的Omega在广大群众炙热期待的注视下，通常只能卯足劲憋出几个枯燥的「好」，就草草结束了充满好奇心的采访。粉丝甚至曾为他开过一次投票，将所有光彩照人的Omega罗列其上，猜测朱一龙先生未来的意中人。

投票结束当晚，朱一龙的微博主页更新了一个视频。

视频拍摄地在影帝的私人健身房，这位酷爱西装一丝不苟的Alpha在镜头前手握哑铃的开场，就让他水光淋漓的肱二头肌空降成为热搜头条。朱一龙脸上依旧是严苛管理下的笑容，视频的大意千篇一律，是专注事业暂时不考虑婚姻的一贯说辞。

只有退出了镜头和灯光，朱一龙才能正视自己。

他的心早已被一个人永远占据了。

而现在，吃饱喝足的白宇正歪着脑袋注视他。被牛奶和蛋糕喂饱的Omega不自觉地散发着甜美的香味，像一颗裹着糖霜的草莓，可口的外衣下是满心的酸涩和千疮百孔的疲惫。他在流言蜚语里逃亡了太久，抵触和逃避婚姻，害怕再一次失去来之不易的自由，甚至不敢再让另一个Alpha进入到自己的生活。

但朱一龙有他的优势，白宇不可否认，他的龙哥是真漂亮。

他在遇见朱一龙之前的二十五年里，都没有想过这么漂亮的眼睛，这么漂亮的鼻子，这么漂亮的嘴和眉都能相得益彰地出现在同一张面孔上。在遇见朱一龙之后的三年里，也再没有发现这么漂亮的人出现在他身边。

白宇脸上的疼痛清晰地告诉他，现在自己的样子一定很丑，事实上他醒来至今也没敢在洗手间仔细观察过脸上的伤势。即便如此，他还是要冒着被嫌弃的风险，张大眼睛把他龙哥的美貌一点不剩地看在眼里。

朱一龙被他看笑了。

白宇蓦地回神，想要用餐桌上的蛋糕盒子转移注意力，指节蹭到了包装上遗留的奶油。他手足无措下意识想把指节送进嘴里，半道上被朱一龙截了胡。朱一龙拉过他的右手，抽了一张湿纸巾擦掉指节上的奶油，而后握住这只瘦弱的手像个虔诚的信徒一根一根亲吻他的指尖。白宇的指尖被朱一龙唇上的温热烫了一下，紧张地想要缩回去，可心里又实在是贪恋这点多少人都求不来的柔情。  
他甚至有点小骄傲，看，不是我自作多情的单相思。

见白宇没有拒绝，朱一龙的独占欲再一次膨胀。

他起身松开外套的纽扣，单腿屈膝搁在床上变成了一片遮天蔽日的阴影将白宇完全笼罩住，Alpha强硬的攻势让身下的人立刻僵硬地绷直身体。朱一龙一手固定住他左侧的肩膀，以免受伤的手乱动，另一手撑在他的耳畔。

朱一龙吻住了他。

白宇梦寐以求的脸庞瞬间放大，在他无声的惊叹中，牙关被轻易打开，欲拒还迎地接纳了他的龙哥。白宇这些年来的吻技不进反退，被朱一龙吻得迷迷糊糊，只觉得用鼻子喘气已经满足不了剧烈起伏的胸口。

明明拍摄《镇魂》的时候，白宇还是游刃有余的赵大处长。

当时朱一龙刚拍完《情定三生》，白宇也刚刚从《美人为馅》的剧组出来，接受过八十场吻戏的历练。剧本里的吻戏都被安排在一起，他们忘乎所以地深吻，把自己完全代入到角色里。晚上到了酒店还意犹未尽，差点在拥挤的浴室擦枪走火。

现在，朱一龙终于能无所顾忌地亲吻他的玫瑰。

一吻结束，白宇只能红着脸抓着朱一龙的衣角大喘气。他连耳朵尖儿都红透了，无辜的眼睛里满是充盈的水汽，氤氤氲氲像雨后的湖面，被滋养过的饱满双唇鲜艳欲滴。朱一龙记得他曾玩笑说自己的胡渣是玫瑰花的刺，那艳红的唇可不就是玫瑰的花瓣。

朱一龙用指腹轻轻摩挲着他的唇瓣。

“小白，等这件事情过去，你愿不愿意跟我走？”

白宇显得有些犹豫，他沉默良久，久到朱一龙以为那是一个无声的拒绝。就在他几乎放弃的时候，白宇的呼吸已经完全平复了，他无比冷静地问：“去哪儿？”

“回家。”

朱一龙脱口而出。

白宇的眼睛一亮，朱一龙却看到他能自由活动的右手，无意识地放在了自己的小腹上。对白宇来说，他可能无法拥有一个完整的「家」了，又谈何回去呢。

门板上想起几下敲击声，片刻小助理的脑袋从门缝里探进来。

他心惊胆战地观察了病房里的氛围，确认自己的生命和工作不会受到威胁以后，才支支吾吾地开口说：“朱……朱总，警局来电话了，说袭击宇哥的人已经抓到了。问我们明天方不方便去做调解？”

小助理吞咽口水，缓解砰砰直跳的心，才豁出命补上一句：

“那个人，是宇哥的前夫。”


End file.
